Caught in the Act
by Leonora T
Summary: Caught in the Act...in more ways than one. Yuffie dares to intrude on Reeve's inner sanctum and must pay the consequences.


_...um...yeah, I have no excuse for this one! Lol_

_Thanks goes to MedliR who beta read this one for me. _

* * *

**Caught in the Act**

Reeve was a fairly easy-going guy who seemingly took nothing serious. Except his work, that is. No one was allowed to say or touch him when he was in work mode or else they'd face the wrath of a very pissed off Reeve. And, quite frankly, seeing a man who's normally so laid-back switch instantly to furious is rather terrifying all by itself.

So why was Yuffie snooping around in what she had dubbed 'the robot room'? It was where Reeve kept all of his creepy robots. She saw about half a dozen Cait Siths sitting limply on the floor and several unfamiliar robot types, some not even half-finished, their wires still showing. And of course, in the middle of the room sat Reeve's desk, along with his beloved laptop.

Casually she walked over to one of the many bookshelves that sat in the room and picked a random book. "_Kinematic Chain: The Robot Skeleton_. Hm...why does that not surprise me." She put the book back and reached for a large, green-covered one.

"_Electroactive Polymers, Nanotubes, Grippers Guide_." She studied the large illustration of some sort of robot on the cover before she began to flip though the pages of the books. Not out of interest in the subject but in hopes that maybe she'd find hidden gil. It was worth a try.

"No gil," she sighed and frowned. The frown quickly disappeared as a devious thought came to mind. "Reeve would freakin' blow a gasket if he knew I was here messing around in his nerd zone." She chuckled, picked up an inactive Cait Sith, and with ease pulled off its' arms, which weren't properly secured yet. Throwing down the doll, Yuffie mused about how much easier it was to destroy an asleep Cait Sith versus one that was alive, running around and screaming.

Giving the broken robot one more glance, Yuffie decided to leave before Reeve came back to find her. A triumphant Kisaragi smile laced her face; why, exactly, she wasn't sure, but for some reason she was very proud of herself.

Pride disappeared and shock took over as she turned to leave, only to see Reeve leaning against the wall and watching her intently. A hot cup of coffee was in his hand. He was wearing those dorky glasses that he normally reserved for when he was working on his robots. Apparently, he had only stepped out for a brief moment to grab a drink. And although he wasn't expecting to return to see a dead Cait Sith on the floor and a guilty-looking Yuffie starting slack-jawed at him, he didn't seem the least bit upset. If anything he seemed amused.

"I see you like my robots," he commented as he walked past her and made his way to his desk, placing the fresh coffee on his coaster.

"You know I don't like anyone in here." He glanced at her, amusement gone and a somewhat stern look on his face. Still, it was hard to take Reeve seriously with those ridiculous glasses he donned that made his eyes seem five times bigger than they really were.

Walking briskly over to the man the yanked off his glasses. "Gawd, I hate those things on you," she said exasperatedly.

Cocking his head to the side Reeve asked with interest, "Prefer to look into my eyes do you?" which comment garnered him a hard punch on his arm from Yuffie.

"I should be the one giving out the punishment," he reminded. "After all you are the one in my, as you call it 'Robot Room,' 'Nerd Zone,' and 'Creepy Doll Place.'"

"I was bored." Yuffie shrugged. "Nothing has been going on around WRO today."

"So you come to sleuth in my room," he turned around to take a sip of his coffee and type something on his computer.

"Wrong. In order to sleuth someone you have to think that person has something worth sleuthing for. You don't. No gil, no materia, no possible blackmail evidence."

"I'm sorry to disappoint Yuffie," he chuckled. Turning away from his computer he gave her his infamous smile. "Just promise you won't come down here again and I will forget your punishment."

He walked over to the door and held it open for her. He gestured for her to leave, but the tiny ninja simply stood their with a smirk on her face and hands on her hips, teasing him, daring him to make her leave. "I'd leave if I were you." Reeve wanted to give her fair enough warning.

"And if you were me you'd be pretty," she teased back, not planning on moving an inch.

As Reeve approached, her smile grew wider. She loved teasing and annoying him. It was one of her favorite hobbies. He stopped right in front of her and to her surprise, instead of throwing her over his shoulder and hauling her out, he placed his hand on her waist.

Her surprise must have shone clearly on her face because Reeve was looking down at her with a small smirk. His other hand slowly came up to rest on her shoulder just as the one on her waist began to crawl up her back. "Ah..." She opened her mouth to speak but found it hard to form a sentence as both of Reeve's hands now trailed leisurely down her sides. "I think...I think maybe I should go."

She tried to leave but Reeve held on to her, his grip firm on her hips. Not gentle at all, but not enough to hurt either. In fact the sensation was enjoyable, which only added to Yuffie's desperation to leave.

"Reeve. I just gotta, I mean-" her desperate pleas where quickly cut short as the tall man crushed her mouth with his. It was far from the chaste kisses she had experienced before in her life. This was an actual kiss. The type she read about in magazines and romance novels. The kiss was aggressive and possessive, both of which excited Yuffie for some reason she couldn't fathom.

Pulling away from the tiny ninja, who was now having problems standing on her own two legs without his help, he asked, "Still want to leave?" A mock question, and he knew what the answer would be. Tiny hands grabbed his collar as if possessed with their own mind and drew him back to her lips.

As if she weighed no more than a chocobo feather, Reeve lifted her up off the ground. Instinctively her wobbling legs wrapped themselves around his waist as the man carried her over to the wall, pressing her back against it.

After that, things seemed to be happening at a whirlwind speed. Yuffie, simply unable to keep up with the events, seemed to loose herself in the moment. A part of her conscience pleaded with her to stop and take a second to realize what was happening but each time Yuffie fought her way out of her blissful haze, roaming hands and loving bites on her neck quickly sent her back.

It was around this time when her moans finally drove Reeve to the brink. Though it may not have seemed liked it, the man was trying his damnedest to maintain both his composure and a handle on the situation. Slowly, his body was forgetting that this was no more than a fun little game, which would only lead to big trouble. Though, as all sense of heedfulness slipped out of Reeve's grasp, he didn't really care. He decided then and there that Yuffie had far too many clothes, and she wholeheartedly agreed the same about him.

For once Reeve was glad Yuffie refused to wear the company uniform, noting how much easier the flimsy tank-top she wore could be removed. But still not easy enough. Her delicate hands latched themselves so tightly around his neck that he found it impossible to lift her top over her head. With a small growl of frustration Reeve did what any civilized man in his position would do: he tore the neon green tank-top off of his lover with one strong pull.

Though her ears heard the fabric rip it took several moments for Yuffie's frenzied mind to comprehend what had happened. Backing away from heated kisses she looked down to confirm what she thought. At Reeve's feet lay her destroyed tank top. "I needed that!" Yuffie hissed, finding it necessary to remind Reeve that they were still at work, and she was pretty sure walking around the WRO in nothing more than her bra and shorts wouldn't be acceptable.

"Maybe now you can wear your uniform for once."

"Reeve mmmpph." The words she was about to say died as Reeve kissed her passionately once more as he ran his hands up her exposed stomach, causing her to shiver. Just as the words died, any feelings other than lust and excitement melted away from Yuffie as she eased her hands under Reeve's work suit, feeling his surprisingly tight and well sculpted chest. She felt his hands easing behind her, no doubt his destination being her bra clasp. Quickly she pushed his hands away and gave him a smirk before hastily removing Reeve's shirt. "Better," she grinned as her eyes roved over him.

"Like what you see, Princess?" he teased as he nipped at her neck and skillfully undid her bra clasp.

"Mmmhmm," was all Yuffie could manage to say as she arched her back against Reeve in pure ecstasy, her movements, her thoughts, no longer her own. She was completely overtaken by a lust she'd never felt before. She felt Reeve chuckle against her neck, a sensation that caused another pleasant shiver to course through her body. Burying her hands in his hair she moaned his name. "Reeve..."

The hands that gripped her and the warm pressure of the body that kept her against the wall suddenly vanished, resulting in an abrupt meeting with the floor. Startled and more than pissed at Reeve, she glared up at him only to see his eyes fixated elsewhere with a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look. Following his gaze, Yuffie gasped to see a shocked Reno standing at the door, his hands held up towards his face as if he were shielding himself from the scandalous sight, though blue eyes were clearly still intently looking.

"Ah...you're...ah, not supposed to um, come in here," Reeve stumbled over his words as Yuffie scrambled to grab her tattered shirt and cover herself from peeping blue eyes.

"And I see why the hell not!" Reno exclaimed. "I thought you made robots here, not babies!" He boldly looked at Yuffie again, who was now, sadly for him, covered. "Rufus wants to see you. It couldn't wait 'till you got out from your lab." Finally relaying the message that had brought him there in the first place, Reno ran down the hallway...no doubt to spread the news.

Shaking off the situation and somewhat regaining his senses, Reeve looked down at the still-seated Yuffie and offered her a hand, which she hesitantly and awkwardly took. As he heaved her up she made sure not to let her tattered top slip from her grasp, now firmly aware and embarrassed of her situation.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room for a moment until Reeve broke it. "Rufus wants to see me."

Yuffie nodded, trying not to think how silly she looked standing here completely topless clutching a piece of neon green fabric in front of her shirtless boss after a steamy make-out session that undoubtedly would have led to more if left uninterrupted. "You should go to then."

"Yes," Reeve agreed, and looked for his shirt that was discarded somewhere on the floor. "I need my shirt," he added dumbly. It was then that Yuffie looked down at her clutched hands to see she also had Reeve's shirt clutched tightly in her hand.

"Ah...um..." she struggled to separate Reeve's shirt from hers without giving Reeve another peek, something her clumsy hands didn't succeed in doing. Practically throwing the shirt at Reeve's head with a breathy, "Here ya go!" she decided to make a dash for the locker room, hoping, no, praying no one would see her.

Still, as she made a mad dash for the safety of the locker room, she wondered to herself if maybe she should visit Reeve more often in his lab...

* * *

_Reno can be so indescribably useful for my stories at times :P Review!_

_Leo_


End file.
